


Secret

by F_Ball



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Kimiko's a good friend, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 08:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17846045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F_Ball/pseuds/F_Ball
Summary: After a Xiaolin Showdown, Kimiko finds out Guan's secret.





	Secret

It started out as a normal day for the monks. Kimiko was teaching Omi how to play a new video game her father invented, While Raimundo and Clay were exchanging stories. They heard a familiar voice. 

"Hello, Xiaolin Monks." Everyone turned, and saw Master Monk Guan, standing with his hands on his hips, and smiling. Everyone stopped what they were doing, and ran over to him, smiling. 

"Master Monk Guan! What a very cold surprise!" Omi shouted. Raimundo groaned. 

"It's cool surprise, and it is." Raimundo said, crossing his arms. Kimiko smiled at him. 

"Yeah, what brings you here?" Kimiko asked. Guan chuckled, and shrugged his shoulders.

"I just wanted to see how the training was going." He said. Omi smiled more.

"Oh, training is going great! Everyone has improved! Though I cannot say the same for Raimu-" Omi couldn't finish, as Raimundo kicked him. Guan chuckled, at how the Monks haven't changed since the last time. 

"I am pleased to know that." Master Monk Guan said. Dojo then slithered in, carrying the ancient scroll. 

"Look alive, kiddos! We got- Oh, hey Master Monk Guan. We got-" Dojo stopped when he realized who he just talked to. 

"Master Monk Guan! W-What are you doing here?" He asked, excited. Guan smiled at him.

"I am just checking up on the Monks, Dojo." He explained. Raimundo interfered before more words could be exchanged. 

"Can we get back to what Dojo was saying before he was distracted?" Raimundo asked. Dojo then grabbed the scroll. 

"Oh, yeah. We've got a new shen gong wu that just revealed itself." He said as the scroll showed an image. 

"It's called the glasses of ai. When put on, the opponent turns into a blushing stammering mess." Dojo explained, as the image showed two figures, one with the glasses on. The other figure then stared at the opponent, allowing the other to defeat him without trouble. 

"Oh, like Raimundo whenever Kimiko giggles." Omi said. Raimundo blushed a deep red, while Kimiko giggled, and Clay smirked. 

"Anything else?" Kimiko asked, as she stopped giggling, but smiled. 

"Yeah, except they turn red, and doesn't work on the other, if the person wearing them looks at their true love, or you know person they have a crush on, or something like that. Hey give me a break, it's been a while!" Dojo said, as he noticed some of the glares he got. 

"Then let us hurry!" Omi said, as Dojo grew. They all got on Dojo but stopped when they realized Master Monk Guan was still with them. 

"Master Monk Guan! Would you like to come with us?" Omi asked. Guan smiled. 

"I do not see why not." Guan said, as he hopped on Dojo. 

The group then flew by some mountains, and saw what looked like pink glasses with heart lenses, which they instantly knew was the heart glasses. As the monks got off, and Dojo shrank they began to get close to the glasses, they stopped when they heard someone. 

"Not so fast Xiaolin losers! Your worst nightmare has just arrived!" Jack Spicer said, as he flew above the monks. Everyone groaned as they heard one of his annoying rants. 

"You know how old those rants are getting, Jack?" Wuya asked, as she stood with Chase Young who looked annoyed. Raimundo glared at all of them. 

"Great looks like almost everyone joine dthis party." Raimundo said. While everyone was distracted, with Jack shouting angrily at Wuya for insulting one of his rants, and wua just wanted a reason to shout at Jack, even though she never really needed one, Omi snuck past and grabbed the glasses. 

"Yes! Victory for the Xiaolin side!" Omi shouted, as ran towards the monks. 

"Wait, so that's it? No fighting, no showdowns, nothing!? Lame!" Jack said as he flew away. 

"congratulations, Omi!" Kimiko said, as she gave Omi a hug, who blushed. When Kimiko let go, Omi walked over to Master Monk Guan. 

"Master Monk Guan, would you like to hold the glasses of ai?" Omi asked. Guan smiled, and grabbed the glasses. 

"I would be honored." He said. The monks walked away, except for Kimiko who was wndering if Guan would do anything with the glasses. Kimiko smiled, and watched as Guan put on the glasses. When he did, Kimiko looked shocked as they turned red, and Guan was smiling. Kimiko walked over by his side, and wondered what he was looking at that made the glasses turn red. She then saw Wuya and Chase were still there. Wuya was complaining, while Chase just seemed to ignore her. He was looking at Guan, and smiling. It wasn't an evil smile, but a kind and gentle smile, she never thought she see on Chase. Chase and Wuya then vanished. When they did the glasses turned back to normal. Guan took them off, and Kimiko instantly put two and two together. 

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!" Kimiko shouted. The monks turned to look at her, Kimiko gave them a reassuring smile that she was okay. The monks turned away from her, but had confused looks on their faces. Guan was staring at Kimiko, though. 

"Is there something wrong, Kimiko?" He asked. Kimiko turned and stared at him, in shock. 

"Yeah there's something wrong! You're in love with Chase Young!" She shouted, but at least not loud for the monks to hear. Guan blushed at her. 

"I... Do not know what you're talking about." He said, as he looked away. Kimiko gave him a doubtful look. 

"Really? The glasses turned red when you looked at Chase, the way he wasn't effected, and how you two smiled at each other. I'm not that oblivious." Kimiko said. Guan sighed. 

"Please, do not tell anyone." Guan said. Kimiko still looked shock, but nodded her head. 

"I promise you." Kimiko said. 

"It's true. We are actually in a relationship." Guan said. Kimiko slapped her face a few times to try to take it all in. 

"Wow... I-I have no words." Kimiko said. Guan put his hands on her shoulders. 

"Kimiko, please this must stay our secret. No one can know. Do you know what others will say." Guan said. Kimiko put her hands up. 

"Guan, I promise I won't say anything." Kimiko said. Guan smiled. 

"Thank you, Kimiko." He said. He then walked away, and went to join the others, still holding the glasses. Kimiko sighed as she knew she had a new secret to keep.

**Author's Note:**

> ai means love in Japanese. Get it?


End file.
